1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile message services. More particularly, the present invention relates to customizable mobile message services.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile messaging protocols, such as Short Message Service (SMS) are utilized to allow mobile devices, such a personal data assistants (PDAs) and cell phones, to send text-based messages to one another. Various server-based services have also been introduced that allow users to send text messages to the service and receive responses with relevant information. For example, a user can type an SMS message saying “s restaurants” and send it to a service provider. A list of restaurants in the user's area may then be returned via an SMS message.